


If Found, Please Return to Billy Boyd

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [23]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Collars, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep yer mouth open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found, Please Return to Billy Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #23. This one is also under the wire, but I LOVE IT. I think this is seriously my favourite so far, just when I thought I was running out of steam! Initially, I thought this would be a Domlijah, until I remembered that *DOM* is the slut and Billy the better Master. Serious smut ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> **This is one of my favourite fics ever.**

“Keep yer mouth open,” Billy growled, his brogue gone low and thick.

Dom kneeled at his feet, mouth open, tongue out, eyes wide and fixed on the hand that stroked Billy’s swollen cock. The identification tags on his leather collar jingled slightly as he shifted in anticipation.

His aching cock throbbed in sympathy from behind the thick strap of leather keeping it hard.

Billy came with a deep grunt.

Obediently, Dom caught every drop on his long pink tongue, save for the one that landed across his round nose. That one Billy smeared into Dom’s flushed skin with his thumb.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Trussed Up and Nowhere to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903303) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
